Unofficial Clique Guide
by LoveFashionPeace
Summary: Helpful information for writers. Enjoy!
1. Names

Ok, so I am putting Get Alpha'ed on pause (sorry, but I really want to do this

**Ok, so I am putting Get Alpha'ed on pause (sorry, but I really want to do this!) to right this. This is for all the Clique Fanfic writers, for short information, Including: names, quick info about characters, and need to know information.**

**Enjoy!**

Massie Block

Alicia Rivera

Kristen Gregory

Claire Lyons

Dylan Marvil

Derrick Harrington aka Derrington

Josh Hotz

Cam Fisher

Chris Plovert aka Plovert

Kemp Hurley

Side Characters:

Olivia Ryan

Layne Abeley (correct spelling)

Chris Abeley

Eli (not given a last name)

Kendra Block

William Block

Jay Lyons

Judy Lyons

Todd Lyons

Nina Callas

Len Rivera

Nadia Rivera

Griffin Hastings

Dune Baxter

Ripple Baxter

Skye Hamilton


	2. Quick Info

Ok, here is the quick info, on every single person I put on the past list

**Ok, here is the quick info, on every single person I put on the past list. The CAP-LOCKS is need to know information, like known allergies.**

**Enjoy!**

Massie:

Head Alpha, favorite color purple, star sign Leo, no siblings, maid's name Inez, dog names Bean, horse names Brownie

Alicia:

Spanish Beauty, no siblings but 3 cousins, maid's name Joyce

Kristen:

Soccer star, lives in the Brickveiw Apartments, said that she lived in the Montador, no siblings

Claire:

Innocent one, lives in the Block's guesthouse, 1younger brother, loves Photography, ALLERGIC TO DOGS

Dylan:

Mom hosts Daily Grind, we don't know about her dad, possibly has 2 older sisters (I'm researching), weight obsession

Derrick:

Has a brother, (we don't know older or younger, we just know he plays the drums) has a sister, (we don't know older or brother, she was just briefly mentioned in Dial L, for Derrick's excuse for watching the Gossip Show with Rupert Mann) has a maid named Mini, shorts obsession, goalie of the soccer team, has brown eyes

Josh:

Has a younger sister who he makes do his chores, kicked out of Hotchkiss, loves Ralph Lauren

Cam:

Has an older brother, loves The Strokes, first makes Claire the cd's because they win the Dance Contest (Best Friends for Never) and they win ITunes gift cards and he offered to makes her a "killer mix of all the songs I download"

Plovert:

Dylan liked him first because she was betting with Kristen who could get their first kiss first, a perv, but not as much as Kemp. Broke his leg from book 4-5 that we know of, has an older sister

Kemp:

The classic perv, looks up girls skirts, as of 9th books has an afro

Olivia:

Blonde airhead, becomes Alicia's beta when Alicia tries to make her own Clique, dates Cam for a while, and names the fake baby after her purse, wears knock-offs

Layne:

Claire's crazy friend, doesn't care what she wears, loves protesting, befriends Massie (The Clique) not knowing that Massie is only doing it to get closer to Chris, first one to actually find the key

Chris:

Dated Fawn from book 1-7, liked Massie in book 8, has a horse named Tricky, one who had the key to the room

Eli:

Layne's ex-boyfriend, gothic punk, made-out with Layne is his laundry room BEFORE MASSIE EVEN HAD HER FIRST KISS

Kendra:

Massie's mom, is part of a book club, in-charge of: "all things related to the house, school (before, during, and after), spending money, sleepovers, punishments, and food," very uptight when it comes to cleaning

William:

Massie's dad, well paying job (I'm still not sure exactly what his job his), best friends with Jay

Jay:

Claire's father, slightly overweight, loves junk food, over-all good parent

Judy:

Claire's mother, slightly overweight, Kendra and her are the best of friends, over-all good parent

Todd:

HAS RED HAIR NOT BLACK, first got friends by throwing raisins at them, loves Massie, and like Alicia for a short time, WAS MASSIE'S FIRST KISS, Cam's delivery guy for the gummies, cd's, and letters, likes to annoy Claire

Nina:

Alicia's cousin, the slut from Spain, but actually a better person than her sisters, be-friends Alicia in the Alicia summer book

Len:

Alicia's dad, owns a very successful and celebrity law firm

Nadia:

Alicia's mom, was a Spanish model, doesn't have the best English

Griffin:

Goth-Punk who was Kristen's date to Skye's party, family owns Slice of Heaven, pretends to read The Notebook for the ESP class to get an A

Dune:

SAME AGE AS KRISTEN, the surfer-cutie, has an annoying little sister, likes Kristen, goes to public school, middle-class

Ripple:

Dune's younger sister, has Kristen as her tutor because she is part of Massie's clique, worships Massie, but wear all knock-offs

Skye:

Was the 8th grade Alpha, liked Chris, then liked Dune, made Massie have Chris "like" her, leader of the DSL Daters, used the TV for the boys ESP class all the time, gives the room to The Pretty Committee


End file.
